


Draw Me Like One Of Your French Corporals

by lavenderfreckles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artist Eren Yeager, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, drawing au, eren can draw now, i guess it could've been cute, i wanted him to be asexual and aromantic just for a change but nope hes completely gay, idk what this is i apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfreckles/pseuds/lavenderfreckles
Summary: Eren was surprising himself. He never thought he'd be able to (sort of) control his anger, by *drawing* nonetheless, but it had some sort of magical calming effect on him. He also happened to be really good at it.His favourite subject was captain Levi, he couldn't seem to draw anything else. And anyway, nothing calmed him down more than tracing the paper with the captain's almost delicate facial features.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ereri fanfiction, I'm pretty new to the characterisation, so please let me know how that is!

“Eren, how long are you going to keep staring at Captain Levi?”  
  
“Just enough to finish this sketch, shut up Armin.”  
  
“Alright.” Armin silently giggled.

Eren was surprising himself. He never thought he'd be able to (sort of) control his anger, by _drawing_ nonetheless, but it had some sort of magical calming effect on him. He also happened to be really good at it.  
His favourite subject was captain Levi, he couldn't seem to draw anything else. And anyway, nothing calmed him down more than tracing the paper with the captain's almost delicate facial features.  
“ _Piss off Jean, I'm not gay, I just like to stare at him for long periods of time while I attempt to recreate his face and body on paper.”_ He had said that in a far more defensive tone than necessary, but at least the horse face had shut up.

“Jaeger.”  
Eren slowly looked up from where he was sitting under a tree and equally as slowly realised that the model of 99% of his sketches was no longer in the perfect casual pose from a few seconds ago, but was staring at him, with the same look of general annoyance at the world that somehow intrigued the hell out of Eren and constantly inspired his art.  
“G-good afternoon, captain..” Eren gulped and tried to keep the drawings close to his chest, suddenly extremely aware of what he had been drawing for the past two weeks.  
“Hanji told me you found a way to calm the fuck down.” he narrowed his eyes, staring at the sketchbook. “You draw now?” Eren nodded slowly, his face turning redder by the second, knowing the only logical direction this conversation was about to take.  
“What do you draw?”  
Eren wanted to scream and hide from the world.  
Instead he shook his blush away and put on his brave face.  
“Why do you want to know? It's none of your business.”

“Oh, isn't it?”  
Levi's eyes glinted with something that Eren couldn't decipher, but it was _definitely_ not good.

Eren was right. His sketchbook was gone in a flash, and it was in Levi's smaller but much stronger hands. He took his time observing all the doodles, as if he had suddenly become an art critic.  
_Shit shit shit shit shit_ , Eren chanted in his mind like a mantra, as he ran after Levi trying to get it back.  
Levi was too fast and made him run around the camp like an idiot.  
This went on for a few minutes, gathering a lot of attention from the rest of the military.

Suddenly the captain gave the cadet back the sketchbook.  
Eren pulled the precious book to his chest again, turning red.  
  
“Jaeger, if you're gonna draw me you might as well do it properly” Levi said, and then sat on a chair under a tree.  
Eren was offended, but also confused. “I... I don't understand sir...”  
“I'm modelling for you, brat.”  
Eren was still confused, and Levi felt it.  
“S-sir... you w-want me to-”  
“You've drawn me before, Jaeger. Are you suddenly unable to? Should I have asked someone better?”  
Eren started to get angry. How dare he, that short, obnoxious piece of-  
“Fine. Stay right there, captain.” he commanded. The captain was a little surprised (and a little weak at the knees) at the sound of a bossy Eren, but remained seated. Eren realised he liked bossing Levi around, but didn't get to enjoy it as much as he could have because he was still angry at him.

The anger slowly passed though, as it always did when he drew, and soon he was thinking of nothing but the model (who was actually aware of being drawn this time, which made for an interesting change) and the best way to bring his beautiful features to life on the sheet of paper.

The quick sketch took around fifteen minutes, and then he started working with coloured pencils, still “needing” Levi in pose.  
Levi noticed he could have easily stood up and watched as Eren fill the drawing in, but he decided against it because he liked being looked at as if he were a piece of art.

It took Eren an hour and a half to use the colours, the quickest it has ever taken him to finish a drawing in one setting. Most of the crowd that had previously gathered to watch them had dispersed.  
“Sir, I need to refine it a little, but you can leave if you want.” Eren announced.  
Levi almost smirked. “And why would I want to stop being looked at like that?”  
Eren went red, and then tried to cough it away.  
He then carried on with the lighting, shading, and a few more details, including a little signature at the base of the paper.

Finally done he proudly presented his work to the model. Levi looked at it for a long time, perhaps longer than necessary.

“So, sir? Do you like it?” Eren gulped.

“Not bad, Eren.” he commented, looking at it again.

The teen felt like he had won the lottery. That was the best compliment Levi had ever given him.

“T-thank you sir-”

He was stopped from making a massive and, frankly, probably very awkward thank you speech by feeling something soft on his left cheek and then the right one.  
Yes, it had been captain Levi, kissing him on the cheeks. Eren must have had a confused look on his face because Levi just shrugged.

“It's a French thing.”  
“Oh, alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, it was really fun to write. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
